El Regreso de un Ángel Caído
by Camus-Girl
Summary: Que puedes hacer cuando lo crees todo perdido, aveses te refugias en el pasado, pero hay que aprender a olvidar.Kapitulo 2 arriva...dejen reviews plisss...
1. Chapter 1

El Regreso de un Ángel Caído.

La tarde se acercaba, pero la cálida brisa que se percibía de la habitación de Sora, lo hacia todo más tranquilo. Sora en ese momento se sentía algo vacía como sino tuviera un camino o destino por realizar, la tarde ya se estaba anunciando cuando el pequeño rastro de sol se desvaneció. La chica se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando por la ventana como llegaba la noche, ya había pasado tiempo desde que la obra "El Lago de los Cisnes" se había estrenado, sentía que ya había cumplido su sueño, unir y crear un circo libre de competencias, pero eso no bastaba, sentía que quería seguir adelante, tomar nuevos rumbos. Ya eran las 10:00 pm. , tenía que bajar a entrenar y dar lo mejor de sí para el público…

La joven se levanta, se arregla poniéndose su malla blanca y se alista para encontrarse con su compañero.

Entra a la carpa donde Leon la estaba esperando.

Llegas algo tarde…- Comenta un joven de largos cabellos, su compañero…

No me sentía muy bien, pero ya estoy mejor.- La joven se prepara para subirse a la viga y calentar, realizando algunos saltos con perfecta coordinación. Pero en su mirada se percibía que no lo estaba haciendo ni con un poco de ánimo, como si esa fuera una maldita rutina de todos los días.

Te veo sin… ánimos de realizar aquellos saltos, realmente que te sucede, ya no le pones todo el empeño como lo hacías antes.- Opina Leon que se encontraba alongando.

Joven Leon, usted acaso ah querido avanzar de otro modo, ósea me refiero a que… ah tenido un sueño, en el que ni usted se imagina que podría cumplir – Habla la joven al sentarse en la viga con la intención de solo conversar…

Bueno, yo realmente, solo tenía en mente de cumplir el sueño de Sophi, ahora que lo cumplí estoy aliviado, creo que ese fue mi único sueño y ahora esta realizado…

Ya veo, pero no ah querido tener otras experiencias…no lo sé, crear otros sueños y cumplirlos…

No en estos momentos no… y porque la pregunta, acaso quieres cumplir un sueño diferente?

En estos momentos siento que debo tomar otro camino, no lo sé…

Piensas cambiarte a otro circo?...

No, eso no lo busco pero me gustaría tener otro reto…

Realmente no te entiendo, bueno creo que ya basta de hablar, mañana hay que salir al escenario y realizar la técnica angelical.

Si, creo que tiene razón.- Sora se levanta y decide continuar con el entrenamiento.

Termino el entrenamiento y Sora prefiere quedarse un tiempo dejando que Leon se fuera. Sora se recuesta sobre una de las colchonetas, se sentía con una seca amargura, un presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila…

Que pasaría después, la obra con la que trabajó mucho tiempo ya no causaría el mismo impacto de antes,

Tendría que conseguir otro camino, talvez le ocurriría lo mismo que Layla, dejaría el escenario, esa idea la torturaba, no quería dejar lo que más amaba, talvez llegaría alguien mejor que ella. Cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar el mal pensamiento. Desde las graderías se escuchaban unos pasos, abre lo ojos y trata de divisar aquella figura, luego se logra ver de lo lejos una persona que siempre la apoyo en sus peores momentos…

Sora, es muy tarde que haces aquí?- Pregunta la voz de un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Ken.- Una sonrisa se reflejo en Sora, al ver la imagen.- Bueno yo, estaba pensando.

Pensando…, no crees que es muy tarde, ya hace mucho frío, mejor toma.- Ken le habla con una sonrisa y le entrega una chaqueta.

Gracias.- Se la pone. Sora en ese momento se percató de algo, que nunca antes lo había hecho, de los ojos azules con los que la miraba y la bella sonrisa que le mostraba Ken en cada momento, siempre contaba con su apoyo, siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles.

Vamos, creo que es muy tarde, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.- Ken la levanta tomándola de la manos y la lleva afuera de la carpa, luego se despide.

Al llegar a su habitación, Sora se recuesta enredándose entre las sábanas, un pesado sueño la consumió, dejándose caer en la oscura habitación En ese momento un pequeño espíritu llamado Fool se acerca preguntándose acerca del estado de la joven, algo percibía, se encontraba preocupado, como si un gran cambio se acercaba, el estado de la chica lo perturbaba algo estaba ocurriendo con Sora. Fool decide consultar por medio de las constelaciones, quería saber del estado de sagitario, signo de Sora, que estaba ocurriendo en ella?. De la pieza oscura se ve nacer una luz, donde se pudo ver la imagen de un tipo de centauro con arco y flecha, Fool se percato del problema, Sora se encontraba con la duda de continuar y seguir en aquel circo donde se le vio brillar, talvez deseaba algo diferente…pero eso solo se vería con el

tiempo. Fool se alejó viendo el cuerpo tendido y cansado de la joven.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya es tarde no lo crees…?- Desde la puerta se ve la imagen de Sara, entrando a la oficina de Kalos.

Te quería contar algo, siéntate.

Qué ocurre…- Pregunta Sara sentándose en el sillón que le propone Kalos.

Oceane viene a visitarnos y le pedí que trabajara con nosotros para realizar la próxima obra…

No me digas…, pero ella esta de acuerdo, que te dijo…

Solo la llame, le hable del circo, de Sora, le pregunte si quería venir a ayudarme, tan solo dijo si…

No lo puedo creer, hace mucho que no sabía de ella, será toda una novedad cuando llegue, espero que todo este tiempo haya valido la pena y ojalá que mi antigua amiga vuelva a ser la de antes…

Solo se verá con el tiempo, espero que ayude a Sora…

Claro que la ayudará…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El día se veía algo nublado, Sora desde su ventana pudo percibir las espesas nubes que cubrían el circo, unas pequeñas gotas cayeron, aferrándose a la ventana donde Sora miraba…

Valla, estamos en verano y se ve un día nublado, al parecer van a caer algunas gotas…- Habla Fool

Si, parece que el día no será muy lindo, bueno creo que tendré que ducharme pronto comenzara el entrenamiento.- Responde Sora con un rostro que no mostró mucho animo.

Qué te esta ocurriendo, últimamente no pareces la misma Sora de siempre…

A que te refieres Fool, yo estoy bien, talvez algo cansada, pronto se me pasará – Sora lora disimular una pequeña sonrisa, que logra tranquilizar al pequeño espíritu.- Bueno como ahora yo tomaré un baño es mejor asegurarse de que nadie espié, uno no sabe con que sorpresa se puede encontrar…- Sora toma a Fool y lo amarra con unas cuerdas dejándolo colgado en la manilla de la puerta.- Así estaré más segura.- La joven se dirige al baño con algunas carcajadas...

Sora, quien crees que soy!- Grita Fool tratando de zafarse de la cuerda…_ espero que pronto vuelva a hacer la de antes_…

La liviana lluvia comienza a tomar mayor forma, las pequeñas gotas se tornan más gruesas y rápidas, el viento se volvió más pesado, así es como lo percibió Kalos, al ver aquel día que no le traería mayores ganancias.

Por lo que veo, no vendrá mucha gente, talvez deberíamos suspender el espectáculo de hoy.- Comenta Kalos refiriéndose a Sara quien se encontraba acompañándolo.

No sé si sería muy conveniente, después de todo la obra ah tenido un buen público, es mejor seguir con el espectáculo…

Creo que tienes razón… - Responde Kalos apoyando su cabeza en la pared mirando como la lluvia cae sobre la carpa.- Hable de nuevo con Oceane, vendrá en una semana, llegará el miércoles.

Enserio, es muy pronto, creo que estos últimos años ah podido entender…- Un pequeños golpes que provenían de la puerta de la oficina interrumpieron a Sara.

Sora… adelante – Habla Kalos.- Necesito informarte algo, vamos sientate.

Sora se sienta al lado de Sara, tratándose de la mirada de Kalos, se trataba de una buena noticia.

Sora, Kalos necesita informarte de algo muy importante, creo que esta noticia te ayudará con tu carrera…

Mira, una nueva integrante llegará al circo el miércoles, su nombre es Oceane Henry, ella te ayudará en la próxima obra, viene exclusivamente para aportar en el elenco sobre la ejecución de piruetas y técnicas, es profesional… eso sí, creo que la primera impresión no será como lo esperas…bueno me preguntaba si tú, podías darle una buena bienvenida, es más si quieres puedes ir a buscarla al aeropuerto…

Enserio…, creo que… es una… muy buena noticia, creo que estaba algo preocupada para realizar la próxima obra y creo que una ayuda es lo que más necesitábamos- Salta Sora emocionada, talvez esa persona la ayudaría a tener un nuevo sueño…

Entonces irás a buscarla?- Pregunta Sara con una sonrisa.

Pues… obvio si! – Sora al recibir la noticia sale de la oficina.

Por lo que veo ya recibiste la noticia…- Un joven de ojos azules comenta al ver que Sora salía de la oficina algo emocionada.

Ken…bueno si acabo de recibir la noticia…- Responde algo nerviosa, Sora no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, algo estaba pasando, antes no le incomodaba la presencia de Ken , pero algo estaba ocurriendo, esos ojos la hacían sentir libre y creo que era lo que más buscaba en esos momentos… pero la presencia de Ken últimamente la ponía algo nerviosa…

Te encuentran bien…- Pregunta Ken al ver la mirada que provenía de Sora…

Yo, sí de maravilla, pero creo que no lo sé debe ser el cansancio.- Sora mira el suelo al parecer esa mirada la perturbaba y sobre todo aquellos últimos días no eran mucho de su agrado…

Quieres que te lleve a tu dormitorio…

No, no te preocupes… estoy bien, además falta poco para el entrenamiento…y luego tengo que salir y realizar la técnica angelical…

Bueno, entonces solo cuídate.- Ken, se despide y va en camino hacia la oficina…

_Qué me esta pasando, acaso Ken…no el solo es mi amigo…pero sus ojos me dicen otra cosa, talvez…jajajaja Sora no pienses en eso… Ken me quiere como amiga… concéntrate tienes que dar lo mejor para dar un buen espectáculo esta tarde…_

La tarde se acercaba y desde un balcón Sora pudo divisar la gente que llegaba, era extraño, había una fuerte lluvia pero eso no impedía que la gente formara grandes colas para ingresar al espectáculo deseado.

_Será mejor que me preparé, no dejaré que estos pensamientos que me dejan vacía, interrumpan aquella obra que con tanto trabajo realice, no puedo desilusionar a mis amigos ni mis compañeros del elenco… ni menos a …- _En sus pensamientos se pudo ver la calida mirada…en los que exaltaban unos ojos azules…

Ya falta poco, tienes que alongar…- Una voz desde el fondo del pasillo se escuchó, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la joven.

Leon…, que haces aquí…, ósea si, tienes razón tengo que alongar, pronto partirá la obra – Responde algo nerviosa.

Valla, por qué tan nerviosa…en que estabas pensando…

Oye, no crees que es tarde… falta muy poco, vamos… - Tratando de cambiar de conversación.

La obra salió como la primera vez que Sora mostró la técnica angelical en el escenario Kaleido delante de todos…el público al ver aquella actuación aplaudía dejando en claro el talento de Sora y Leon, aquella lluvia no perjudicó aquella obra y nuevamente Sora logró unir el corazón del escenario…

Han pasado dos días, ya era miércoles, el día se veía despejado, el sol era agradable…

Ken, apúrate, ya estamos atrasados- Sora toma de la mano a Ken, para que él caminará mas rápido.

Pero, si solo, nos hemos atrasado 5 min, no creó que se haya ido…

Eso no importa, pronto quiero saber como es…

Yo, me la imaginó algo vieja, algo gorda con los medios cañones…más bien bigotes, no lo sé… hace tiempo así llegó una ayudante, te hubieras imaginado como la srta. Layla, discutía con ella…

No lo creo, más bien me la imagino joven…vamos apurate…- Sora toma a Ken de la mano más fuerte y un poco más lo arrastra…llegan al aeropuerto…

Pero, como sabremos quien es…Kalos no me dijo como era…

Y como la vamos a encontrar, tendremos que preguntar no lo sé…- Se acercan a una joven para consultar…- Oceane Henry, Oceane Henry..- La joven que se encontraba atendiéndola no lograba escucharla bien, Sora gritaba, pero al parecer la tipa era algo sorda…

Alguien estaba preguntando por mi?.- Una voz a lo lejos escucharon Sora y Ken, al darse vuelta se dieron cuenta de lo hermosa que era, tenía una estatura parecida a la de Layla, su pelo es castaño claro y largo con puntas onduladas, sus ojos son verdes, su cuerpo era bien definido y su rostro era bello…

Tú, eres Oceane?- Responde algo confundía, la joven aparentaba 18 años, era muy joven, Sora se la imaginaba algo mayor…

Bueno, yo si, y ustedes deben ser Sora y Ken!- La cara tranquila de la joven cambio a una demasiado alegre, tan alegre que llamó la atención de los demás, al lanzar aquel grito.- Disculpen creo que llame algo la atención, es que no puedo dejar de estar así de emocionada, tú eres Sora…realizaste la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical! Y tú eres Ken debes ayudar mucho en el escenario…

Si, aporto bastante...- Ken miró con una cara de indiferencia al parecer la comparación entre Sora y él era mucha…

Y bueno que esperamos, se nos hace tarde, ya quiero ver el circo, Ken me puedes ayudar con estas maletas pesan mucho…

No tengo problemas…- Recibe las maletas…

Y bueno cuéntenme como esta Kalos y Sara, hace mucho que no los veo…

Están bastante bien…- Responde Ken con algo de dificultad a causa del peso de las maletas.

No te preocupes ya encontré un taxi, que nos lleve…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sara!- Oceane se baja del taxi y corriendo abraza a Sara…

Oceane, tanto tiempo…que cambiada estas…

Tú lo crees…no nada que ver…

Al parecer el regreso a tu pais Francia, te hizo bastante bien…

Si, creo que fue eso…y donde esta Kalos.

Aquí estoy…- Se escucha una voz seria…

Kalos, valla estas, algo…gordito…pero te vez bien…

Sabía que me ibas a decir eso…_no debí haber bajado a saludarla…_

Y ella quien es?- Pregunta May que recién se incorpora al recibimiento de la joven.

Es la nueva ayudante- Responde Sora con una gran sonrisa.

Ella, no lo parece…se ve muy… nose animada…- Comenta May.

Realmente no se ve como lo imaginé, pero creo que si Kalos confía en ella…- Responde Ken.

Yo creo que no hay que juzgarla, algo me dice que a todos nos dará una sorpresa…pero por lo poco que la conozco me cae muy bien es muy simpática…- Comenta Sora.

No lo sé…se ve muy joven y no es para nada seria…- Dice May.

Ya habrá tiempo para conocerla, solo les digo, que no juzguen por su apariencia, porque cuando les ayude con los entrenamiento verán lo exigente que és…- Comenta Sara y se aleja encontrándose con Kalos y Oceane.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se logra divisar un rostro serio a partir de Kalos, se encuentra sentado en su oficina y al frente Oceane y Sara…

Cuando comenzaré a trabajar?…- Pregunta la nueva integrante. Fijando sus verdes ojos en la mirada seria de Kalos

Bueno… creo que…cuando gustes, pero que sea dentro de esta semana…

Ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar, tienes que relajarte un poco.- Comenta Sara.

Ya tuve suficiente tiempo para relajarme…creo que ya es tiempo de volver a esto.- Responde seria…- Vamos Sara, tienes que presentarme el elenco…- Cambia aquella mirada por una alegre, tratando de convencer a su amiga que lo mejor era empezar luego…

Bueno como tú quiera…

Se escuchan unos pasos que provienen de afuera de la oficina, luego la persona se acerca a la puerta y toca…

Leon pasa- Responde Kalos.- Bueno, él es parte del elenco, más bien una gran parte, es la pareja de Sora…junto a ella realizó la técnica angelical.

Buenos días, sino me equivoco, tú debes ser el dios de la muerte…- Responde clavando sus ojos a los del frió joven.- Gusto en conocerte- Le ofrece una sonrisa.

Quién es ella.- Pregunta serio al reaccionar a causa del apodo con el que lo llamó.

Ella es Oceane Henry, nueva integrante del circo los ayudará para realizar nuevas técnicas y acrobacias…

Pero si es tan solo una niña…

Oye, disculpa, tendré un año menos que tú, pero es la experiencia lo que importa, no te voy a defraudar…- Responde seria al sentirse ofendida con las palabras de Leon.

Cuál es la experiencia…eres demasiado joven como para coordinar la próxima obra en sentido de enseñarnos las técnicas…

No veo mucha diferencia entre tu edad y la mía Leon…se cual es mi trabajo, que es lo que debo hacer, no necesito ser mayor que tú, para enseñarte una técnica que no puedes realizar…

Dime donde trabajaste, en que…

Eso ya no importa…Oceane es de mi confianza y sabrá que hacer…- Responde Kalos, al darse cuenta de que esa conversación llevaba a una discusión.

Está bien, pero yo no soporto la idea de que una persona que no tiene la suficiente experiencia me llame así y además me enseñe algo…

A caso me vas a probar de la misma manera como tus anteriores parejas, hiriéndolas?...sabes yo no vine aquí a discutir, si te sentiste ofendido por el apodo, disculpa…yo me tengo que dedicar a ordenar mis cosas…- Se retira de la oficina…

No fue el mejor comienzo con uno de los integrantes – Opina Kalos

Bueno Leon, creo que…no deberías hablar de ella así, no sabes como és… - Opina Sara. De parte Leon no se escucho palabra alguna, párese que lo último fue un golpe bajo para él…

Vamos ella tiene ese carácter, pero…la entenderás de verdad… con el tiempo…- Comenta Kalos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora se encontraba tendida en su cama, mirando el techo, estaba algo contenta por lo menos más que otros días, dos temas la tenía preocupada…uno era de la nueva integrante, más bien no era preocupación le caía bastante bien, sabía que Oceane la ayudaría…pero algo la perturbaba…desde aquel pensamiento del otro día, en la noche ,Sora no dejaba de pensar en Ken, y era extrañó, recién se le vino ese pensamiento , siendo que hace mucho que lo conocía…por qué ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

Valla, hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa…que bueno verte así…

No sé, talvez fue el cansancio…pero ahora estoy mejor.

Una vez creí escuchar de ti, que te gustaría lograr realizar un nuevo sueño …

No lo sé, no se me han dado nuevos retos…

Yo creo que ya estas lista para uno nuevo….

Ah que te refieres?

Al mayor de todos los desafíos, es un tipo de escenario donde solo van estrellas, participan los mejores circos con sus mejores acróbatas y no tan solo eso, sino son solo los mejores del mundo, si quieres llegar a deslumbrar al más exigente público tu respuesta esta ahí. En ese lugar no solo va el público de USA, sino el de China, Rusia, Japón, entre muchos más. No solo se evalúa la dificultad de las técnicas, sino el carisma, lo que uno trasmite... es todo un acto, una obra, no tan solo una técnica, creo que ese publico podría ser deslumbrado por el ángel que eres.

Pero es una competencia…no lo sé.

Sabes en eso te equivocas…por que ese tipo de festival no es como el que has visto, no hay un ganador… solo los acróbatas participan muestran lo mejor que saber hacer… y listo…eso si, si quieres llegar ahí vas a tener que esforzarte más de lo que has hecho, la técnica angelical no es nada comparada con lo que se muestra ahí…

Tú crees que lo logre?- Se levanta y se acerca a Fool…

Pues claro…lograste la técnica fantástica cosa que muchos no pudieron realizar…tu llevas adentro algo con lo que no nace todo acróbata, cualquiera puede entrenar asta lograr cierta dificultad en sus acrobacias, pero tu tienes como decirlo… ese ángel… que hace que una simple acrobacia sea admirada por todos…

**Wenu ese sería el principio pronto continuare espero q les guste, pronto se pondrá mejor….**

**Ahora eso de crear un nuevo integrante s m vino ya q creo q se ara mas interesante…**

**Wenu dejen reviewsss! Xfaaaa! Sus opiniones déjenmelas….kiero q este fic funcione…**

**Díganme ideas y nuse po ojala q pueda continuar este fic…**


	2. Los Ojos que alguna vez miré

Los ojos que alguna vez miré…

La tarde se acercaba y la oscuridad dominaba el circo, entre eso la luna brillaba y dejaba divisar parte de la carpa…

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un joven de largos cabellos plateados, se encontraba acostado, eso si las frazadas no tapaban su cuerpo, la brisa que salía de la ventana movía su cabello, solo pensaba en su próximo sueño, en lo que estaba pasando en el circo, de los cambios… solo una imagen pudo recordar cuando cerro sus ojos y eran esos ojos verdes que provenían de una joven que alguna vez había visto, pero no sabía a quien pertenecían creía haberla visto hace poco, él no se fijaba mucho en los ojos o en los detalles de las personas, más bien creía haber visto esos ojos hace muy poco pero no recordaba quien, algo bastante extraño no creen?. Se levanta y sale para respirar algo de aire, se percata que desde la carpa se ve una luz, quién estaría ahí a estas horas entrenando, pensó en Sora, que siempre le recordó a su hermana cuando Sophi se desvelaba y se podía quedar toda una noche entrenando, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció, Sora ya no practicaba tan tarde ya que en cierto modo había perfeccionado la técnica angelical, algo se encontraba en aquella carpa algo lo llamaba, solo pudo reaccionar e ir en ese momento a aquel lugar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ken ya es bastante tarde gracias por ayudarme- Le dice Oceane a Ken, que se encontraba ayudándola en las ideas para los arreglos e implementos para la próxima obra.

-Si, creo que ya es bastante tarde, lo único que deseo es dormir, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿te vas a quedar aún más tiempo?.- Le dice Ken, al ver que Oceane se recuesta en un puff al frente de escenario.

-Creo, que si necesito pensar un rato, creo que la próxima obra será algo más impactante, igual difícil tarea con lo que logró Sora.- Dice Oceane sonriendo y tomando algunos papeles.

-Bueno adios…- Se despide Ken y sale de la carpa dirigiéndose a su piensa…

Oceane se recuesta aún más en el puff, mira a las luces que aún se encontraban encendidas siendo que eran como las 5:00 hrs. Su mirada cambia y se dirige hacia los trapecios.- Cómo seria si yo ahora me subo a uno- sus ojos se abren aún más, se levanta y camina con pequeños pasos a aquel gran escenario.- Es más lindo de lo que imaginé- Una extraña emoción se volvió en ella, sus ojos empezaron señalar un estado de tristeza, se acerca aún más y logra apoyar sus manos sobre las escalera que la llevaría aquel soñado lugar…- Yo no puedo…- Solo mencionó estas palabras y se alejó rápidamente del lugar como si este la amenazara de un gran peligro.

-Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- Se dirige una voz masculina a la joven.

-Yo, tan solo, no importa, qué haces tú aquí a esta hora, mañana habrá entrenamiento, no crees que lo mejor es que estés descansando, los mejores acróbatas lo necesitan…- Una voz algo nerviosa trato de despistar a Leon.

-Qué se supone que ibas a hacer, no puedes llegar y subirte a un trapecio..

-No pensé en eso, solo quería divisar la altura no lo sé, además hace cuanto tiempo estas viéndome.- Pregunta algo alterada.

-Yo, viéndote por favor, solo vine aquí a saber quien estaría entrenando y solo me di cuenta que estaba una joven que no sabe lo riesgoso que es llegar y subirse a un trapecio que ni siquiera se encuentra con red…

-Acaso creías que me iba a subir, no soy tan tonta, sabes, mejor dedícate a entrenar, que la próxima acrobacia que harás necesitará a un acróbata con más fuerza…- Una mirada seria se dirigió a Leon, la joven solo tuvo la opción de tomar sus papeles eh irse, por lo demás ella ya estaba muy cansada…

Al otro día, o más bien el mismo pero a las 9:30 am

Sora se encontraba tomando desayuno,…

-Buenos días Sora, y como estás?- Saluda Ken que se encontraba con unas grandes ojeras y como no estarlo, había estado asta las 5:00 am ayudando a Oceane.

-Ken, te sientes bien, mejor siéntate, un buen café te dará energía.- Sora se levanta y prepara un café para Ken.

-Gracias…- Al parecer el café le había dado todas las energías que necesitaba, además se lo había hecho Sora.

-Valla que cara tienes Ken.- Ríe May al verlo.

-No dormiste bien…- Pregunta Rosetta.

En una de las mesas se encontraba Leon, algo buscaba en su nootbook (ojalá io tuviera, uno todo se me aria más sencillo…xD) _Veremos quien es Oceane Henry, debe ser algo conocida en Francia, por lo menos los circos…_

-Qué haces hermano? – Pregunta justamente la joven de la que él estaba buscando información.

-Hermano?- Pegunta algo extrañado.

-Eres de Francia no, eres como mi hermano… ósea tú sabes, me refiero porque somos del mismo país…y bueno que haces?- Se sienta al lado de él.

-Bueno, yo, solo busco algunas noticias…- Cerrando el nootbook.

-Oie, quería pedirte disculpas, creo que no fue muy bueno el tono con el que te hable, el cansancio tal vez influyo- Habla Oceane.

-Si, yo igual, no te hable muy bien…, pero que no se te vuelva ocurrir subirte a un trapecio.

-Creo que no lo volveré hacer…- Un silencio dentro de si ella sintió, como si aquellas palabras "no se te vuelva ocurrir subirte a un trapecio" le hicieran sentir un vacío.

-Te sientes bien.- Pregunta Leon al percatarse de la mirada que reflejaba Oceane.

-De maravilla…!- Responde con una sonrisa, cambiando la mirada y mostrando una felicidad fingida.

-Ya veo…cuando vemos las acrobacias nos dan los deseos de subir al trapecio y realizar aquellas fantásticas obras.- Habla Leon, tratando de animarla un poco.

-Creo que si, pero el trapecio no es para mi, nunca lo fue…vaya empiezas a ser una persona más agradable, creo que esta cambiando mi impresión hacia ti, pensé que eras algo arrogante.

-Ahh- Leon se sorprende de lo sincera, más bien coo decir de otra manera cara palo…

-Bueno, creo que iré donde Sora…- Se despide con una sonrisa.

En una mesa al otro extremo…

-Y como amanecieron?- Se acerca Oceane a saludar.

-Hola!- Responde Sora.

-Disculpa Ken si te hice dormir poco, pero en realidad necesitaba mucha ayuda…- Habla Oceane al ver a Ken algo cansado.

-No te preocupes, me pasa con frecuencia…- Los dice recordando los ensayos que realizó con Anna en días anteriores.

-Solo estoy preocupada, si realmente el entrenamiento de hoy será lo suficientemente bueno para nosotras, Sora ya ah hecho muchos entrenamiento difíciles.- Comenta May.

-No te preocupes, vas a quedar muy cansada te lo aseguro.- Habla Oceane con voz irónica.

-Bueno, creo que…u.u- Sora se encontraba algo confusa al ver las miradas casi de odio entre ellas, Oceane al ser mayor igual a veces se daba el tiempo de discutir por estupideces, era algo extraña, a veces era muy seria y en otras…

-Sabes no representas nada la edad que tienes.- Responde May.

-Lo crees.., no es lo que otras personas dicen, sobre todo cuando se lamentan de lo que no pueden hacer y tengo que darles consejos para que puedan mejorar.- Habla con voz irónica y trata de provocar a May.- Bueno creo que pierdo el tiempo discutiendo con una niña…_Creo que cada día me veo más inmadura…_- Bueno ya no quiero discutir…_me estoy viendo como una_ _niña de 15_- Mejor nos vemos en la práctica…y por favor en punto.

-Allá nos veremos…- Responde Sora…

Ya eran las 12:00, la practica se había atrasado un poco ya que Oceane había pedido que pusieran otros implementos, por lo demás ella estaba algo cansada, se recuesta en el puff tratando de divisar ideas, sus ojos verdes reflejaban gran concentración. Medito un rato…

-Y bien, vamos a entrenar o no?.- Una voz masculina desconcentró a la joven.

-Bueno, creo que…si ya pusieron los otros implementos, estaba esperándolos, y Sora?

-Ya viene con May.

-Estaba pensando en nuevas acrobacias de más dificultad…

-Más que la técnica angelical…en que estas pensando…

-En una técnica que se vio realizar o más bien se quiso realizar en "La Obra de Toda Estrella"

-Qué? Tú crees que Sora sería capas…

-Si lo creo… y talvez tú también aunque eso si les falta mucho, creo que es muy temprano como para decir que la utilizaran en la próxima obra, talvez en la subsiguiente no lo sé, igual hay que admitir que la técnica angelical es bastante buena, no sabes la ganas que me dan de ver aquella técnica, mañana la veré no me la pienso perder…

-No te vas a arrepentir…

-Oie Leon sabes, me habían contado que eras una persona difícil de lidiar, pensé que me iba a costar más llevarme contigo y creo que eres alguien…

-Hemos llegado!- Habla Sora

-Qué bien, vamos a empezar- Luego de realizar la debida elongación- Sora y May tomen- Oceane le da pesas para que ocupe en sus manos y pies, cada una de 5 kls.- Tú también Leon.- A él le da una de 10 kls.- Sora quiero que ocupes el riel de equilibrio creo que trates de hacer algunos saltos...May ocupa las barras asimétricas y Leon utiliza las anillas…Anna no puedo exigirte mucho con las pesas pero quiero que trabajes también con el riel de equilibrio.

-Esto no es tanto…- May se sube a las barras asimétricas pero se da cuenta que el peso extra en cada una de sus piernas y cada uno de sus brazo era mucho.

-Vamos May, es solo el calentamiento…

Sora logró realizar sin problemas los saltos, pero el peso extra también la afectó logrando que en un momento cayera. May le costó lograr realizar los saltos con precisión, pero Leon se manejaba con las anillas.

-Bien creo que terminó el calentamiento…saben por qué no probamos con el aro volante, Sora quiero que te subas en el aro volante…

-Bueno, lo haré- Sora se quita las pesas.

-Sora, prefiero que lo hagas con las pesas…- Dice Oceane.-Ten cuidado con caerte…

La tarde finalizó y terminó todo el elenco cansado, asta el mismo Leon estaba muy agotado.

En el casino….

-Te sientes bien?- Pregunta Oceane…

-Si, claro que lo estoy, eso si algo cansada, hace mucho que no utilizaba el aro volante- Responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pronto lograras tener el ritmo, cuando realizaste la técnica angelical fue algo peor, me contaron que tus pies estaban muy herido y sabes algo, admiro tu trabajo lo que hiciste, pocos artistas lo hacen, ya que tu diste mucho por el público de este escenario…

-Gracias, pero sabes a mi me gustaría que todos pudieran sentir esta admiración y el espíritu del escenario…

-Espíritu?

-Si el espíritu, bueno más bien el alma…u.u- Recordó a Fool…

En la noche………….

La joven de ojos verdes se posó en uno de los asientos de escenario, contemplando las luces, ya eran cosas de todos los días, se encontraba animada, lograría mañana ver la técnica angelical en plena actuación de Sora en "El lago de los Cisnes". Un pensamiento le vino a la mente y quiso acercarse a él…solo lo lograría hacer realidad si se acercara al escenario…antes de llegar vio a un lado la riel de equilibrio, tomó las pesas 10 kls. Tan solo quería realizar alguna de las acrobacias que había visto en el día…Se puso las pesas y se lanzó al riel…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-De nuevo las luces, estará acaso ella…-,Pensó en encontrarla de nuevo , al principio la primera impresión no fue del todo buena, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquella joven realmente le interesaba, era extraño aquella muchacha le recordaban a alguien, parecía haber visto esos ojos claros.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Espero lograr mejorar, como me lo había encomendado, lograr mi sueño_…pensó la joven algo la motivaba algo la movía quería estar en ese escenario…Era extraño al subirse al riel se pudo ver el total manejo que tenía sobre él, realizaba piruetas, saltos con caídas perfecta, las pesas no le afectaban en nada, realizaba asombrosas acrobacias sin ningún problema, pero un pensamiento la desconcertó, de tal modo que la hizo estrellarse contra la viga, calló, su brazo derecho se impactó contra todo el riel, un dolor familiar pero sofocante, pero algo la motivaba se levanta y continua sin que el dolor la desconcentrara, para un momento y se sienta a meditar…solo pudo dirigir aquella penetrante mirada hacia los trapecios, los veía y sentía que tenía algo prohibido hacia ellos, pero no pudo negarles, se acercó, pero el cansancio era demasiado, había estado mas de 4 hrs. _Tan solo quiero abalanzarme en uno de ellos_...el cansancio era notorio, movía los pies con dificultad, se quitó las pesas, con esfuerzo alcanzó a llegar al final de su destino…Miró al vació, se percata que no hay una red de protección. Esto no pareció afectarle, se lanza agarrándose en uno de ellos.

-Creo que pude, por fin llegar.- La joven solo podía susurrar estas palabras estaba demasiado cansada ya no podía ni abalanzarse, fuerzas ya no le quedaban, cierra los ojos, sus manos no resisten el peso de su cuerpo, pero ya no podía seguir, el dolor del brazo derecho le empezó a afectar, un dolor pulsante y sofocante se adueñaba de todo…veía el vació, pero no sentía temor, suelta una de sus manos la derecha…mueve los pies, no soportó más, lentamente su mano se refala del trapecio, abre los ojos, ya que presentía su caída, y se deja vencer, en el momento en el que se suelta, ve a alguien dirigiéndose hacia ella, no puede divisar quien realmente es, pero ese alguien la toma fuertemente de la cintura apegando todo su cuerpo con el de ella, la joven se deja caer y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su salvador…con el impulso del trapecio se baja en el balcón sosteniéndola.

-En que estabas pensando?- Grita el joven quien llevaba en brazos a Oceane. Un joven de pelo largo, ojos grises…

De ella no se escucha ninguna palabra.

-Pudiste haber muerto, estuviste a punto de caer…- La mira percatándose de sus ojos, la mira con gran preocupación, cada vez la sostenía más fuerte. En un momento ella con su mano izquierda logra desprenderse de él, se arrincona con dirección al escenario y su mirada la dirige hacia aquel lugar…con la misma mano izquierda sujeta su brazo derecho adolorido. Leon se da cuenta de esto.

-Qué te sucedió en el brazo?- Pregunta preocupado, pero el silencio persistía, solo pudo divisar algunas lagrimas que salían de la joven. Leon se da cuenta que en estos momento ella no le hablaría, se levanta dejando a Oceane segura, y sin ninguna palabra se va…

Al otro día…

La joven todavía no se curaba de su brazo al parecer se lo había desgarrado o peor luxado, se levanta de su cama, pero al levantarse se da cuenta de la gravedad del daño.Se dirige en busca de un calmante o algo que aliviara ese prefundo dolor, pero no había nada, decide ponerse un tipo de venda para que sujetara bien el brazo, no le quedaba más opción que recurrir a un médico. Oceane abre la puerta para salir, en ese momento justo al frente de su habitación se encuentra con la persona que ayer la había salvado.

-Como esta tu brazo?- Leon se acerca a la joven y decide poner sus manos sobre aquel brazo adolorido

-No te preocupes estoy bien.- Responde la joven, pero en el momento que Leon toca su brazo, siente un dolor que en su rostro se notó…

-Al parecer es algo grabe, será mejor que vallas a un médico, pero no entiendo esto es de un impacto fuerte, no te hiciste esta lesión en el trapecio…

-Pues… me caí, bueno ahora me dirigía hacia el médico, ah eso si pienso llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para no perderme su obra…- Se aleja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La joven miraba el techo, se encontraba acostada en una camilla, sentía aquel olor de anestesia que siempre proviene de las clínicas o consultorios, ese olor ya era familiar, si que no le molestaba en lo absoluto

-Tienes una pequeña luxación…como te hiciste esto?- Pregunta el médico a Oceane.

-Bueno, sinceramente practicando, en la viga…- Responde la joven.

-Vienes del circo Kaleido no?

-Bueno, si…

-Debe ser difícil ser una acróbata de ahí…

-Pues, yo no soy una acróbata de ahí…

-No…me sorprende por tu musculatura diría que eres una acróbata, no me sorprendería que lo fueses…entonces que haces ahí?

-Solo ayudo en dar ideas para acrobacias… no lo sé, ni yo sé que realmente hago ahí, nunca me había tocado trabajar de esa forma en un circo…- Sus verdes ojos parecieron volverse algo opacos, en su rostro se originó la soledad.- Sabe a veces pienso que no fue el mejor momento como para ir al circo Kaleido.

-A que te refieres con eso…- Pregunta algo confuso.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa, tengo que realizar bien mi trabajo, quiero ayudar a Sora…- Una sonrisa que mostró cierto optimismo se pudo percibir en Oceane.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas, ahora hablando de tú problema acerca del brazo… es algo relativamente grabe, …se curará., tan solo trata de no hacer fuerza, ya que podría empeorar, te daré algunos analgésicos- Habla el doctor y termina por darle el diagnóstico.

………………………………………..

En el circo Sora se preparaba para salir al escenario.

-Han visto a Oceane.- Pregunta Kalos, mientras Sora se encontraba alongando.

-No… no la eh visto.- Responde algo confusa.

-Qué extraño estaba esperando este día para ver tu actuación…- Comenta.

-No será por su brazo.- Habla un joven.

-A qué te refieres con eso Leon?

-Ayer…- Decidió tomar silencio se dio cuenta que tal vez no era lo mejor contar acerca del extraño encuentro que tuvo él con ella anoche.

-Ayer, que?

-No es que ayer…

-Bueno, eso lo hablaré con ella, ahora ustedes prepárense para la obra…

La obra salió perfecta y sobretodo el público mostraba una gran admiración por aquella pareja…

………………………………………………………

Una joven caminaba sola por una vereda, ya había recibido su diagnóstico, tal vez no ocuparía su mano derecha, pero algo la llamaba a practicar cada vez más. Se sentó en una banca puso a la vez sus pies en ella y abraza sus piernas, se dedicó a pensar en el pasado, típico de uno…ya era de noche y empiezan a encenderse las luces de los faros que se encuentran en las calles, una brisa agitó todo su cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas, se sienta apoyando su frágil cuerpo y mira en dirección al mar…_Han pasado casi dos años y no consigo olvidar su rostro…_

-No es muy bueno quedarse asta tan tarde en las calles.- Desde la espesa oscuridad se ve el reflejo de un hombre acercándose, Oceane se guío por esos ojos grises, esos ojos que en la noche de ayer de cierto moda la habían cautivado, pero algo que recordó borro ese sentimiento…

-Leon?...- Agacha la cabeza- Lamento no haber podido llegar a su obra…

-No te preocupes puedes verla otro día, ahora lo que me preocupa es como está tu brazo.-Se acerca se sienta en la banca, sus manos se acercan y tocan la frágil piel.- Una expresión de dolor dio a conocer a Leon el diagnóstico.

-Una luxación leve, se curará pronto.- Oceane mira los ojos preocupados del joven con asombro, sin que este se percatara…

-Dime realmente como te hiciste esto, no es por el trapecio…

-Eso ya no importa…- Mira hacia abajo…

-Esta bien…pero esta haciendo mucho frío, es mejor que te lleve- Leon levanta la mirada para lograr divisar aquellos ojos que deseaba tanto ver, dándose cuenta que esos eran lo que quería recordar.

-Bueno, tienes razón es mejor irme…- Levanta su mirada y se encuentra a centímetros de aquellos ojos grises y fríos, de aquella boca...Leon de acerca aun más…pero tan solo Oceane desvió la mirada y su rostro con el propósito de esquivar la intención de Leon- Mejor vámonos…-Leon se levanto algo afectado, de cierta manera la joven o niña como la llamaba, lo había rechazado…sus ojos se desconcertaron, solo pudo realizar la acción de la joven y los dos se fueron caminando en dirección al circo, sin que ninguno opinara de lo ocurrido, solo el silencio se presento en aquella calle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se encontraba sentado, apoyado en una pared de su habitación, su mirada fría se había quebrado, un pensamiento de arrepentimiento lo invadía, como se pudo dejar atraer por esa joven, era linda realmente, pero el orgullo de Leon al ver sido rechazado fue uno de los dolores más grande que experimento…Se ahogaba más en sus pensamientos y aunque estuviera arrepentido de cierta manera en el fondo no lo sentía, aquella joven le atraía, estuvo tan cerca de tocar sus labios…por que lo había rechazado, antes nunca tuvo ese problema, siempre fue un punto de atracción entre las mujeres… que habría causado en él para que Oceane lo evadiera…agacho su cabeza ocultándola entre sus brazos…esos ojos…esa boca…aquella mujer que tendría un año menos disimulaba ser inmadura, pero al fondo él se percato de la diferente que era, ocultaba algo…talvez esa fue la razón de que lo rechazaba, su cabeza se llenaba de dudas, el orgullo estaba roto, se estaba dejando arrastrar por Oceane…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba acostada boca abajo, recordando aquella mirada de una persona que encontró una vez fría…la última mirada antes de evadirlo estuvo a punto de seducirla, pero el pasado la perseguía, sentía culpa, el acercamiento que hoy había experimentado con Leon la confundió, por que él había reaccionado así delante de ella…siendo que él era alguien arrogante y petulante, _Por qué habrá reaccionado así…será mejor que duerma…mañana tendré que mostrarle la nueva técnica a Sora…_

**Bueno ese seria el capi dos, trate de mejorarlo…ojala q les guste… dejen reviews…!**

**Y gracias xanxa por el reviews m ayudará muxo…xD**


End file.
